¿No has visto nunca nada del otro mundo?
by ne-chan D
Summary: Neus es una chica que acaba de descubrir que tiene poderes espirituales. Entrará en el mundo de los detectives espirituales sin saber que ella no es una humana cualquiera sino la reencarnación de una gran demonio. (CANCELADA.)
1. El primer día de la locura

Los personajes de la serie Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen al gran Yoshihiro Togashi, exceptuando a Neus, la protagonista, sus mejores amigos, Lara y Joan y sus familias. Gracias por leerla

Todavía recuerdo el último día que fui normal. Parece que fue ayer, y sin embargo hace tres meses que empezó todo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba en mi habitación, estudiando para los exámenes cuando una chica subida a una palo me dijo que venia del mundo espiritual. Me dijo que yo era especial.

La verdad es que me pasa des de pequeña, desde que nací, veía cosas que los demás no podían, me refiero a fallecidos. Veía almas y no solo eso, también veía demonios. Mis padres se creían que eran juegos de niños, así que después de un tiempo fingí que deje de verlos, si no me hubieran llevado a un psicólogo o algo parecido.

Cuando comencé el instituto empecé a dejar de ver tantas almas, y vi cada vez mas espíritus malignos, demonios que querían atacarme. Claro que no eran capaces de tocarme. No se muy bien como lo hacía pero empecé a controlar mi… fuerza. Cree una barrera a mí alrededor. No lo entendía muy bien, pero ¿a quien iba a decírselo? Después de eso, tuve suerte porque llegó Botan.

Capitulo 1: El primer día de la locura.

- Hola Neus, me llamo Botan, soy la mensajera del mundo espiritual. – Me dijo.

- Ho.. Hola. ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y… estas volando? – No entiendo nada.

- Te lo explicaré. Ven conmigo. – Me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me subía a su especie de escoba. – Neus, seguro que has notado que tienes… poderes extraños.

- Si la verdad es que si. – Le dije.

- Veras, yo soy la mensajera del mundo espiritual, me encargo de llevar a los muertos… - Me empezó a explicar.

- ¿Al cielo? ¿Vas en serio? – Le interrumpí.

- Bueno si, mas o menos eso. Neus tu tienes una energía espiritual muy fuerte. Habrás visto que aparte de almas, hay demonios. Que intentan atacarte. – Continuó, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Veras tu tienes el poder de acabar con ellos, como veras, esos demonios son malvados. Muchos quieren acabar con la humanidad. Y tú puedes impedirlo.

- ¿Yo, pero como? – No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

- Todos tenemos esa energía espiritual, pero muy pocos consiguen desarrollarlas. – Continuó.

- ¿Y por que yo las he desarrollado? – Me impresioné.

- Bueno, eso, ya te lo explicare mas adelante.

No me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué yo tengo el poder para detener a esos espíritus malignos?

En realidad me alivia, saber que lo que veo, era real, que tiene una explicación.

- Lo que queremos es que, junto a un compañero con tus mismas habilidades, nos ayudes a detener a los espíritus malignos. – Me pidió Botan. – Los espíritus van a seguir viniendo a por ti, ya que quieren acabar contigo antes de que desarrolles tu gran poder. Lo mejor seria que nos ayudaras para… sobrevivir. – Me dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La verdad es que me suena un poco a chantaje, pero bueno, aceptaré de todos modos. No quiero morir en manos de un demonio.

Después de eso Botan me dejo en casa otra vez. Ya no podía seguir estudiando, a si que di buenas noches a mis padres y mi hermano, y me fui a la cama.

- ¡Despierta Neus, que tienes examen! – Dijo mi hermano mayor destapándome.

- Si, si… ya voy. – Desayuné y me fui corriendo a clase.

Es cierto, hoy tengo examen de física, a ver como me va, la verdad es que lo llevo un poco regular. Suelo sacar buenas notas, pero la física me supera.

- ¡Hola Neus! Ya llegas tarde otra vez verdad. – Me saludó Lara.

- Jaja, si, es que ayer me fui a dormir tarde. – Contesté.

Lara es mi mejor amiga des de la infancia. Lo sabe absolutamente todo de mí. Incluso, mis… poderes. Se que es la única que no me tomaría por loca.

Pero todavía no le diré nada de Botan.

Hoy había quedado con ella para conocer al detective espiritual, que ya llevaba un tiempo… trabajando, si se puede decir así.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos esta tarde algún sitio? – Me preguntó mientras cogíamos asiento para el examen.

- No puedo, lo siento. Tengo que hacer unas tareas. – Le dije rápidamente.

- ¿Que tareas? – Preguntó.

No sabia que decirle, no sabía improvisar, por suerte llegó el profesor Iguamoto para hacer el examen.

Terminé justo cuando toco el timbre. Bueno no me ha ido excelente pero creo que puedo aprobar.

- ¿Como te ha ido? – Me preguntó Joan.

- Bueno regular… - Dije decepcionada.

- Tranquila si luego siempre apruebas. - Se incorporo Lara.

Joan era mi mejor amigo, no hacia tanto tiempo que lo conocía, así que no sabia nada de mis poderes. Tampoco era algo que podía ir gritando por ahí.

- Al fin terminaron las clases. – Dije aliviada. - ¿Lara?

- Eh, si, que bien. – Contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué miras? – Pregunté con curiosidad. – ¿Ese es el chico que siempre saca buenas notas no? El que tiene todas las chicas locas, ¿verdad?, ¿Menamine?

- ¡Minamino!, Y si, es él. – Dijo alelada.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Tú también caes en sus encantos?

- ¿Que? Claro que no, venga vámonos. – Dijo rápidamente.

Me despedí de Lara y fui detrás del colegio, en un parque, donde había quedado con Botan.

Ya estaba ahí, junto con un chico. Era bastante guapo, la verdad es que me sonaba mucho su cara.

- Hola Neus. Este es Yusuke Urameshi, el detective espiritual. – Nos presentó Botan.

- Encantada. – Dije al mismo tiempo que él. – ¡No me lo puedo creer, si tu eres el que siempre se pelea con todos!

- Si la verdad es que si. – Respondió con algo de orgullo.

- ¿Cómo habéis cogido a alguien tan tonto para este trabajo? – Le pregunté a Botan.

- Pues veras, es que es bastante fuerte. – Contesto Botan con una risita.

Yusuke parecía algo indignado, me reí un poco, y el se lo toma a broma. La verdad es que parece muy simpático.

Sus puñetazos son muy conocidos, y nadie ha conseguido vencerle. No me extraña que sea él el detective espiritual. Va a una escuela muy cerca de la mía, pero no lo había visto nunca de tan cerca.

- Bueno pues Neus será tu compañera espiritual. – Le dijo Botan a Yusuke.

- Espero que seas fuerte aparte de guapa. – Dijo con una risa.

- Pues claro. – Dije algo avergonzada.

Botan nos dijo que pronto nos informaría de nuestra primera misión. Seria algo sencilla, ya que yo era nueva. También nos dijo que podríamos quedar para irnos conociendo ya que pasaremos muchas horas juntos.

Los dos dijimos que ya nos veríamos por ahí.

Aproveché que Yusuke se fue pronto y le conté a Botan que Lara lo sabia todo. Que se lo conté des de pequeña.

Me dijo que si estaba segura que era de fiar, podía contárselo.

Decidí que quedaría con ella y se lo explicaría todo. Pero ahora era tarde así que me fui a mi casa.

- ¿Neus, que tal el examen? – Me preguntó mi madre mientras cenábamos.

- Bueno creo que puedo aprobar. – Contesté.

- Mas te vale enana. – Dijo mi hermano.

Siempre me llama enana, ya que es seis años mayor que yo. La verdad es que ya casi no me molesta, adoro a mi hermano.

Ayudé a recoger las cosas, y me fui a la cama.


	2. ¿Coincidencia o tal vez… destino?

Capitulo 2: ¿Coincidencia o tal vez… destino?

- Vamos Neus que llegaras tarde, siempre te pasa lo mismo.

- Si mamá, estoy terminando una tarea.

Ayer con todo lo del detective espiritual, no me dio tiempo a hacer los deberes. Bueno tampoco eran demasiados y he podido terminarlos esta mañana.

- ¡Adiós, me voy a clase! – Dije y salí corriendo.

Todo iba bien hasta que miré un instante hacia atrás.

- Aaau, lo siento, no estaba mirando. – Dije des de el suelo.

- Tranquila yo tampoco estaba atento. – Me dijo una voz dulce que me ayudó a levantarme.

- Tu estas en algunas de mis clases ¿no? – Me preguntó.

- Si, - Respondí mirando unos ojos verdes. – Tú eres Minamino, ¿No? Yo soy Neus.

- Encantado. – Dijo sonriéndome.

Era muy amable, y muy simpático. Pensé que seria algo más engreído ya que tiene a todas las chicas detrás suyo. Pero tenía algo, que me resultaba extraño. Sentí un escalofrió estando a su lado. Serian tonterías mías.

Estábamos andado juntos hacia clase. Comentando varias cosas sobre las asignaturas o los profesores.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del colegio todo el mundo se centro en nosotros. No me di cuenta hasta que deje de reírme y miré hacia delante. Las chicas tenían cara de celos. Pero yo no quería nada con Minamino.

- Será mejor que me vaya, o llegaré tarde. – Me despedí.

- Claro nos vemos otro día. – Dijo sonriéndome.

Cuando me alejé, varias chicas se juntaron a su alrededor, pidiéndole que les ayudara en algún ejercicio o simplemente para dirigirle la palabra. Menuda panda de descerebradas. La verdad es que Minamino no parecía prestarles mucha atención.

- ¿¡Has venido con Minamino! – Dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Lara. Si nos hemos… chocado en la calle y hemos venido juntos.

- Ahora vas a ser la envidia de todas las chicas. – Dijo seguidamente de un… - Tienes que presentármelo. – Y me guiño un ojo.

- Claro, claro. – Dije sin que me importara demasiado.

Las clases se hicieron algo largas. Esta tarde había quedado con Lara para contarle lo de Yusuke, Botan y todo. No sabía por donde empezar. Decidí que lo haría de vuelta hacia casa. Lara y yo no vivimos demasiado lejos.

- Lara, debo contarte una cosa. – Dije mientras avanzaba hacia mi casa.

- Claro, dime. – Contestó poniéndose a mi altura.

- Veras, sabes de sobras lo de mis… ya sabes, mis poderes. – Dije procurando que no nos oyera nadie. – Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza. – Pues resulta, que sirven para algo.

- ¿Cómo que sirven para algo?

- Sí, el martes por la noche vino a visitarme una chica, que decía que trasportaba las almas, y me pidió que colaborara con, un chico, para matar a demonios y espíritus malignos.

- Es increíble. Lo que no te pase a ti – Dijo riendo. – Les ayudaras, ¿no?

- Claro, debo mejorar mis habilidades, muchos demonios van detrás de mí.

Parecía que lo que le acababa de contar fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. La verdad es que casi no parecía sorprendida. Aun que después de tantos años supongo que era algo natural.

- ¿¡Ese chico no seria Minamino! – Me soltó de golpe.

- No, no, tranquila. Pero lo siento, no puedo decirte quien es.

- Oh, de acuerdo. – Dijo decepcionada.

Me despedí de ella y llegué a mi casa, saludé a mis padres y me tire en la cama de mi habitación.

- No se por que me siento tan agotada… Me daré una ducha y me pondré a estudiar.

La verdad es que necesitaba relajarme un poco. El sábado conocería a una maestra que me enseñaría a usar mis habilidades. Mañana seria un día largo.

Mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla me puse a repasar matemáticas. Pero no pude estar demasiado tiempo porque mi madre me llamo para cenar.

- Que tal el día hija. – Preguntó mi padre sentándose en la silla.

- Bien, tranquilo. Mañana darán las notas del examen.

- Si no apruebas no saldrás de casa enana. – Dijo mi hermano en tono serio, pero se le escapo una risita.

- Claro, claro… - Contesté sin darle importancia.

Después de la cena mi hermano y yo discutimos sobre quien la recogía, yo guardaba un truco, solo tenia que decir que debía que estudiar para que mi madre obligara a mi hermano ha hacerlo.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama pero esta vez, para dormir.

Esta vez no llegaré tarde, me vestí y desayuné rápidamente y volví a emprender el camino hacia clase.

Las notas las colgaban después de la tercera clase, así que hasta entonces fue bastante aburrido, charle con Lara, molesté a Joan…

- ¡Vamos a ver las notas deprisa! – Dijo Lara cogiéndome de la mano y echando a correr.

- Neus… Neus… Neus… - Susurre pasando el dedo por la lista buscando mi nombre. – ¡Aquí! ¡Notable, genial!

- Enhorabuena Neus, casi me superas. – Dijo Lara sacándome la lengua en forma de burla.

- La próxima vez lo haré. – Respondí con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme alguien me llamó.

- Hola Neus, ¿Qué tal el examen?

- HolaShuichi, bien, he sacado un notable ¿Y tu?

- Excelente. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Siempre igual – Correspondí la sonrisa. Cuando alguien me dio un codazo. – A si, esta es Lara, va a mi clase también.

- Encantada Minamino.

- Lo mismo digo. Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos chicas.

Lara estaba encantada, pero yo tenía la impresión de que ese chico ocultaba algo.


	3. Cierra los ojos y dispara

Capitulo 3: Cierra los ojos y dispara.

Por fin llegó el sábado, el día en que empezaría a entrenar. Me fui bastante temprano, le dije a mis padres que me iba de compras.

Llegué al templo, pero Yusuke todavía no estaba ahí. Pero si había una anciana.

¿Era ella la que me ayudaría con mis habilidades?

- Tú debes de ser Neus. – Dijo sin ni siquiera dejarme decir una palabra.

Yo solo asentí.

- Yusuke es un desastre, siempre llega tarde. Empezaremos sin él. Mi nombre es Genkai.

La verdad es que parecía mentira que esa mujer fuera una experta en artes espirituales y marciales.

- Tú eres capaz de crear un campo de fuera. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, es como usted dice.

- También tienes mucha intuición, ¿verdad?

- Si, creo que si.

La maestra Genkai se quedo unos instantes pensativa, estaba de espaldas a mi, observando el cielo.

- Y cual crees que es tu punto fuerte, hablando de lucha. – Dijo girándose y mirándome.

Me quede un rato pensativa. ¿Mis habilidades de lucha? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

- Creo que eres fuerte, además percibo que tienes bastante puntería.

- ¿Puntería?

- Si, Botan me dio estas… - Fue interrumpida por un grito.

- ¡Hola! ¿Llego tarde? – Se oyó en la lejanía.

Era Yusuke, estaba claro, esos gritos no podían ser de otro.

Justo cuando se acercó a Genkai, ella, de un salto le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- Llegas tarde inútil.

- ¡Que mas da si no habéis empezado a hacer nada!

Es una escena algo extraña la verdad. Me sorprendió verlos así, aunque en el fondo se veía que se tenían mucho apreció. Supongo que esa es la intuición que me ha dicho Genkai que tengo, me reí.

Los dos me miraban bastante extrañados, e hice un gesto de que no pasaba nada.

- Como iba diciendo Neus, Botan me dio algunas armas, para que pudieras elegir alguna.

- ¡Que pasada! – Se emocionó Yusuke.

- Para ti no hay. Eres demasiado animal e inconsciente, las romperías. Seguidme. – Le dijo Genkai sin cambiar la expresión de la cara.

Seguimos a Genkai dentro del templo. Yusuke parecía algo molesto o enfadado. Yo todavía no se cuales son los poderes de Yusuke. Me muero de ganas de verlos.

- Creo que la que mejor te va seria esta.

- ¡Que pasada! – Siguió emocionado Yusuke.

- ¿Una pistola? – Me sorprendí.

- Sí, como te dicho, presiento que tienes muy buena puntería. Vamos a probarla.

Nos dirigimos hacia un acantilado de la montaña. Genkai pretende que dispare a un pequeño árbol que hay en la montaña de enfrente. Creo que aproximadamente son unos 400 m de distancia. El árbol des de aquí, me día como una mano.

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es apuntar. Después concentra toda tu energía en la pistola. Cierra los ojos, y aprieta el gatillo.

Lo hice, apunte como me parecía más correcto, cogí la pistola con las dos manos. Cerré los ojos fuerte, y disparé.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Gritó Yusuke.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

- Le.. le.. Le he dado – Me sorprendí. – Si es la primera vez que disparo…

- Tienes buena puntería e intuición, te lo dije. Te quedaras con la pistola.

Estamos volviendo hacia el templo, Genkai me explicará como funciona, pero yo todavía estoy sorprendida.

- Y ¿Qué poder tienes tú? – Le pregunté a Yusuke mientras caminábamos. – Aparte de los puños, claro. – Reí.

- Yo también disparo, pero con el dedo.

Creo que vio mi cara de confusión por que me lo explicó.

- Concentro mi energía en el dedo y disparo. Uso toda mi energía así que solo puedo disparar una vez al día.

Llegamos al templo y nos sentamos. Genkai nos ofreció un té, pero lo rechacé.

- No es exactamente como la Reigan de Yusuke. Él utiliza toda su fuerza porque tiene otras habilidades. Tu no la concentras toda, esa es tu habilidad principal, por lo cual podrás disparar hasta que se te acabe la energía espiritual.

Yo solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza.

- Con el tiempo podrás controlar la fuerza de tus disparos e incluso llegar a transformar la pistola.

- ¿Transformar? – Dijimos Yusuke y yo a al vez.

- No puedo explicártelo, eso es algo que debes descubrir tu misma.

Después de eso Genkai siguió enseñándome a controlar el campo de fuerza que creo a mí alrededor, dice, que es algo importante hasta que sepa controlar la pistola.

Yusuke hacia unos entrenamientos diferentes. Pero los dos acabamos agotados.

- Mañana me gustaría que vinieras tu sola, Neus. Te enseñare a usar el arma con mayor eficacia y precisión.

- Claro, a primera hora estoy aquí.

Yusuke y yo nos despedimos de Genkai y nos fuimos juntos hacia nuestras respectivas casas.

Ya era de noche, y sentía que todo me pesaba. Ha sido agotador, y mañana lo mismo otra vez… Esto es más duro de lo que pensaba, aunque supongo que compensa si es por salvar la vida…

- Genkai parece una vieja amargada, pero lo hace todo por tu bien. Es muy buena persona. – Me dijo Yusuke sin apartar la vista del frente.

- Si, eso me ha parecido. Tenéis una amistad… algo extraña. – Dije con una pequeña risa.

- Sabes, yo empecé a ser detective, por que morí.

- ¿Moriste? – Me sorprendí.

- Sí, intente salvar a un niño que iba a ser atropellado. Como mi muerte no estaba prevista, a cambio de una pequeña prueba, me concedieron volver a la vida.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida. No sabia que decirle.

- ¡Que suerte tuve! – Dijo riendo y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

- Es impresionante. – No sabia que decirle, simplemente sonreí.


	4. ¿Lo sientes, lo notas?

Capitulo 4: ¿Lo sientes, lo notas?

Ya estoy otra vez, corriendo a tempranas horas de la mañana, ni los domingos me libro. Pero hay una pequeña diferencia, hoy no voy a clase, voy a entrenar.

- No me extraña que me quede dormida, si sigo agotada. – Dije para mi misma.

Le dicho a mis padres que iba a la biblioteca por lo cual me llevado una mochila con unos pocos libros, así seguro que me dejan tranquila todo el día.

- Por fin… - Me dije recuperando aire y empezando a subir las largas escaleras.

Llegué arriba y Genkai estaba de espaldas. Intenté decirle algo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra me tiró la pistola y empezó a caminar. La seguí.

- Hay demonios en este bosque. - Dijo parándose.- Empezaras aquí, y terminaras en el otro lado del bosque, donde te estaré esperando. Tienes todo el día, al anochecer si nos has vuelto, iré a buscarte. Aunque con tu intuición creo que saldrás rápido.

- ¿Demonios? – Me sorprendí, no pensé que empezaría a atacar tan pronto.

- Si. Si no eres capaz de superar esta prueba ya puedes irte a casa.

Me quede observando el bosque.

- Tranquila, son débiles. Si por casualidad no pudieras con ellos, toca este silbato – Dijo mientras me lo daba. – Iré a buscarte enseguida.

La verdad es que eso me tranquilizó. Genkai desapareció entre las ramas de un saltó. Y yo empecé a caminar despacio. Tenía el arma cogida con las dos manos, apuntado al suelo. Intentaba recordar algunas películas de policías.

Los mas lógico hubiera sido ir el línea recta, pero mi intuición no me dijo eso. Empecé a andar más deprisa.

- No parece tan duro esto… - Susurré.

- ¿Tu crees? – Me contestó una voz desconocida.

Me giré rápidamente y lo vi. Era un demonio. Estaba recubierto de una substancia algo viscosa, y era de color verde-amarillento.

Le apunté.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy una persona normal?

Concentré mi energía y espere un buen momento para disparar. Él se escondió entre las ramas. Tenía un color parecido y además estaba oscuro por lo que se camuflaba bastante bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me ves? – Me dijo en un tono de burla.

Yo cerré los ojos.

- Quizás no te vea. ¡Pero te siento! – Apunté rápidamente y disparé.

El demonio cayó al suelo, con una herida en el pecho.

- ¿Co.. como lo has hecho? Maldita humana…

- Bueno es que yo tampoco soy una persona normal. – Dije con orgullo.

Seguí mi camino guiada por mi instinto. Después de vencerle me sentí más segura así que empecé a ir más rápido.

- ¿Ya no hay mas? – Me pregunté.

Llevaba bastante tiempo caminado sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando sentí una fuerza increíble. Me paralizó al instante. No era capaz de sentir donde estaba escondida. Lo peor es que parecía una fuerza dormida. Como si todavía pudiera ser más fuerte.

Giré la cabeza hacia un árbol rápidamente y vi una sombra irse a una velocidad increíble.

Me tranquilicé al dejar de sentir la presencia y me apresuré a salir de ese bosque.

- Genkai me dijo que eran demonios débiles, pero ese… Ese tenía una fuerza increíble. He tenido suerte de que no me atacara.

"_Mientras en un rincón del bosque__…"_

- Así que esa es la reencarnación de Umiko, la que dominó el mundo infernal hace 600 años… Interesante.

Al final he salido del bosque sin demasiadas interrupciones. Me he encontrado con varios demonios más pero eran bastante débiles.

- Has estado rápida.

- Gracias Genkai.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Bien, me crucé con varios demonios pero muy débiles… Genkai, usted dijo que solo había débiles pero…

- Ese no formaba parte de mi prueba.

Me sorprendí, ¿Sabía de qué hablaba?

- Yo también noté su fuerza. Me temo que es Hiei. Ten cuidado es un demonio peligroso, es un criminal muy buscado. No te enfrentes a él, al menos de momento.

- De acuerdo. – Dije totalmente seria.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo. Hoy practicaremos puntería y fuerza.

Nos dirigimos al acantilado del otro día. Genkai quiere que sea capaz de controlar, aparte de la puntería, la fuerza con la que disparo.

- Bien, intenta centrar toda tu fuerza en la pistola.

Cerré los ojos lentamente. Cogí la pistola con las dos manos y apunté hacia delante. Me concentré dejando la mente en blanco. Sentí la pistola en mis manos. Me centré en ella, como si no existiera nada más y disparé.

- ¿Solo eso? Puedes hacerlo mejor.

-¿Cómo? ¡Todavía quiere que dispare más fuerte!

La verdad es que para mi me pareció un disparo bastante fuerte.

- Esa no es toda tu fuerza, si lo fuera estarías agotada. Si hubieras puesto todo el corazón no podrías ni hablar.

- ¿¡Solo llevo dos días y quiere que lo haga perfecto a la primera!

- Quiero que lo hagas bien, repítelo.

Me reprimí y volví a apuntar hacia delante. Volví a hacer el mismo procedimiento de antes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar recordé el miedo que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí ese demonio. La imagen de su sombra me paso por la cabeza. Me temblaron las piernas. Pero no solo sentía miedo, dentro de mí había otro sentimiento que no lograba descifrar.

- Eso si es un disparo en condiciones. Pero apunta mejor.

- ¿Qué? – Todavía estaba algo confusa.

- Fíjate bien.

Mira hacia delante. Me había torcido unos 40º, Pero prácticamente desintegré la roca que había ahí hace solo unos instantes.

- ¿En que te centraste esta vez?

- Recordé la fuerza que sentí en el bosque.

- Al sentir ese miedo tuviste la necesidad de ser más fuerte, por pura supervivencia. Así es como funciona el mundo. Todos queremos sobrevivir. Pero muy pocos son capaces de sacar esa fuerza en cualquier momento. Hemos terminado por hoy. Deberás venir las tardes a entrenar. Ven cuando quieras.

Me despedí de Genkai y fui en dirección a mi casa. Vi una tienda de bebidas y me compré una. Cuando estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos alguien me saco de ellos.

- Neus, ¿Qué tal?

Levanté la vista del suelo y vi unos cabellos color rojo junto a una sonrisa.

- Hola Shuichi, algo cansada, ya me iba para casa ¿Y tú?

- Bien, yo también me iba, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Claro vamos. – Dije con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que al lado de Shuichi también tenía un sentimiento extraño. Aunque nada parecido al que sentí con… Hiei.


	5. Guíame, te seguiré

Capitulo 5: Guíame, te seguiré.

Ya estábamos otra vez, solo ha pasado un fin de semana y tengo la impresión de que ha sido media vida. Pero aquí estoy otra vez, en clase de nuevo, es lunes, y volvería a la rutina si no fuera por que por las tardes iré a entrenar…

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando! – Me saco de mis pensamientos Lara.

- ¡Claro, claro! – Dije volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Entonces te parece bien o no?

- Si si… - Dije sin pensar. - ¿Qué es lo que me parece bien?

- ¡No me escuchas nunca! Te dicho si quieres que esta tarde vayamos algún sitio.

- Ah, bueno… Es que, tengo que entrenarme, ya sabes.

- ¡Genial! ¡Así me enseñas que haces!

- No, tranquila podemos ir a tomar algo, la verdad es que quiero descansar, es agotador. – Dije no muy segura.

- Ooh… De acuerdo. – Dijo Lara

-Otro día iremos.

Lara sonrió, y yo volví a mi cabeza.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola Minamino. – Dijo Lara.

- ¿Neus? – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

No se por que pero no podía concentrarme, seguía pensado en ese demonio llamado Hiei. Tenía el presentimiento de que no seria la última que vez que nos encontráramos.

- ¿¡Neus! – Repitieron

- ¿Qué? Ah, hola Shuichi.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó Shuichi.

- No nada, nada. ¿Me disculpáis?

Dejé a Lara y Shuichi solos, me fui al pasillo y me apoyé en la ventana, mirando al cielo.

- ¿Tu sabes que le ocurre?

- No. – Le contestó Lara algo molesta.

- ¿No deberías ir con ella?

- La conozco, antes de contar nada, quiere estar sola. Usa demasiado la cabeza.

Shuichi se rió. Y Lara le sonrió. Se quedaron hablando un rato, oía sus risas através de la puerta.

Yo tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía que era. De pronto un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Mire hacia todos lados. Lo vi, en los árboles, me miró un instante y desapareció. Era Hiei. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Me eché hacia atrás rápidamente cuando me choque con alguien.

- Lo siento Shuichi. Discúlpame.

Corrí hacia clase.

- Neus, he invitado esta tarde a Minamino, ¿no te importa, verdad? – Dijo Lara al verme.

- Claro que no, nos vemos esta tarde. ¿En la cafetería de siempre verdad? – Le dije con prisas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Genial nos vemos. – Dije recogiendo las cosas.

- ¿A donde vas? Quedan dos clases.

- Lose, tengo que irme, dile a los profesores que me puesto enferma. Adiós.

Salí corriendo sin ni si quiera dejar responder a Lara. No podía evitarlo. Algo me impulsó a hacerlo. Corrí sin muy bien saber a donde, pero corrí, guiada por mi instinto. Alguien me llamo de lejos. Frené en seco y mire hacia un lado.

- Neus, que haces aquí, deberías estar en clase.

- Y tú que Yusuke. – Sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa.

Mire hacia los lados.

- ¿Buscas algo?

- Yusuke, no has notado…

- Sí, es fuerte. ¿Por qué lo buscas?

- Creo que me espía.

De pronto lo vi, y eche a correr detrás suyo dejando a Yusuke con la palabra en la boca. Se paralizó un instante y luego me siguió. Ya le llevaba bastante ventaja así que se apresuró.

Llegue a un río, estaba atardeciendo. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quien eres, que quieres? – Dije mirando a un árbol. Estaba ahí, tumbado, como si nada.

- Has venido. – Dijo abriendo los ojos y bajando.

- Eres Hiei, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres? – Dije totalmente seria.

- ¿Que qué quiero? Veras quiero…

"_En el colegio__…"_

- Minamino, ¿sabes donde ha ido Neus? – Dijo Lara.

- No, ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí, ha salido corriendo y no se a donde. Parecía preocupada y estaba muy nerviosa.

- Tendría cosas que hacer supongo. – Dijo mirando al suelo. – Oye acabo de recordar que esta tarde no puedo quedar, nos vemos otro día, ¿Vale?

- Cla… claro. – Contestó Lara decepcionada.

- Tengo que irme. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

- ¿Que qué quiero? Veras quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Estas loco? – Bromeé.

Él solo rió. Y a mi me invadió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Coloqué mis manos en mi frente y me derrumbé en el suelo. Me quede sentada unos instantes cuando note que alguien me agarraba y me desmayé.

- ¿¡Neus! ¿¡Neus! ¿¡Neus! ¡Mierda! Llegó tarde.

Oí la voz en la lejanía, era Yusuke. Abrí los ojos un instante y vi a Yusuke tras un cielo que volvía a ser azul.


	6. Ojos rojos, mirada triste

Capitulo 6: Ojos rojos, mirada triste.

- Botan, Botan, justo a tiempo, creo que han secuestrado a Neus.

- Lose Yusuke, a sido Hiei.

- ¿Ese criminal que buscáis? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere de ella?

- Supongo que es por lo que dicen de ella.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada

- Koenma me ha contado que Neus es la reencarnación de Umiko. Umiko fue una gran demonio que dominó el mundo infernal ya hace 600 años.

- Por eso la habéis nombrado detective espiritual ¿No?

Botan afirmó con la cabeza.

"_En algún lugar…" _

Me encontraba atada de manos y pies, con una cinta en los ojos que no me dejaba ver. Estaba sentada en el suelo.

- Quítale la cinta. – Oí que susurraba alguien.

Cuando me quitaron la cinta lo vi. Hiei, enfrente de mi, mirándome. Los dos hombres que me trajeron se habían ido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué yo?

- Mi libertad.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y desapareció de un salto.

No podía dejar de hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué a mi? No lo entendía, ¿que tenia yo de valor?

Hiei volvió, y me tapo los ojos otra vez. Antes de quedarme a oscuras vi sus ojos rojos, dentro de ellos, no vi odio, ni maldad. Vi una tristeza y una soledad incalculables.

Me sentí extraña, me quede en silencio.

- ¡Hiei! Se puede saber que haces.

- No es de tu incumbencia Kurama.

Oía a Hiei discutir con alguien, pero esa voz. ¿De que me sonaba tanto?

- Esta no es la solución.

- Claro que si, para el mundo espiritual es muy importante, me darán la liberta a cambio de ella. Podré volver al mundo infernal.

Eso es lo que quería decir antes. Quiere que se le absuelvan de sus crímenes. No me lo puedo creer, ¿enserio me pasa esto a mi?

"_En una cafetería…"_

- ¿Dónde estará Neus? No es normal que llegué tarde. Saldré fuera a ver.

- Hola, perdona, ¿tu eres la amiga de Neus? ¿Lara? – Le dijo un chico con bastantes prisas.

- Si, soy yo. – Dijo extrañada.

- Ven conmigo. Corre.

Los dos fueron a un callejón cerca de la cafetería.

- Yo soy Yusuke, y esta es Botan. – Dijo apareciendo de la oscuridad.

- ¿Botan? Tu eres la que le habló del los poderes a Neus, ¿verdad?

- Si, y Yusuke es el detective espiritual.

- Pero… porque… - No pudo terminar la conversación.

- La han secuestrado. Queremos saber si te dijo algo antes de desaparecer. – La interrumpió Botan.

- ¿Qué, es una broma?

Por la cara de los dos se veía que no.

- No, no me dijo nada… Pero parecía muy preocupada y nerviosa.

- Bien, bueno, iremos a buscarla, te lo prometo. – Dijo Yusuke.

- Lo mejor seria que dijeses a sus padres que se queda a dormir a tu casa. Para no preocuparlos.

- Claro, lo haré.

- Nos vamos. Un placer. – Dijo Yusuke antes de salir corriendo junto con Botan.

- ¿Dónde crees que puede estar, Botan?

- No lo se, llamemos a Koenma, el igual puede tener una idea.

Botan llamó a Koenma mientras iban a un lugar con poca gente.

- Señor Koenma, ¿sabe lo de Neus? – Preguntó Botan.

- Si, estoy al corriente. Intentó encontrar el lugar donde puede estar. Si Yusuke fuera capaz de guiarse por intuición solo percibiendo la energía espiritual de Hiei o Neus…

- ¡Espera! Se de alguien que podria hacerlo. – Dijo Yusuke y miró a Botan.

- ¡Claro, vamos!

Los dos sabían a quien debían acudir. Y salieron corriendo a buscarle.

Por que me sonaba tanto esa voz…

- Ella no tiene la culpa de tus problemas.

- ¡Calla! Que mas da, será la solución.

¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Minamino?

- Claro, por eso te preocupas tanto. La conoces, ¿no?

- Sí, va a mi colegio.

- Sabía que eras tu… Es la misma sensación…

Hiei me quito la venda de los ojos, pero esta vez no me miro. Aparto mi mirada.

- No te lo ha dicho, ¿A que no? – Me dijo Hiei. – Él también es un espíritu, de zorro. Atrapado en el cuerpo de un simple humano.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, tiene razón, además me llamo Kurama.

- Sabia que no eras normal, desprendías una energía extraña.

- No te ilusiones, no voy a soltarte. – Me dijo Hiei, con un tono extraño. Seguía sin mirarme.

- Hiei… - Me miró. - ¿Por qué en tus ojos hay una inundable tristeza que los llena de desesperación?

"_Enfrente de una puerta…"_

- Yusuke, Botan, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Kuwabara, nos tienes que ayudar.

Botan le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

- Claro, vámonos.

- Vístete antes no crees, ¿o vas a salir en ropa interior? – Dijo Yusuke con una risa.

Kuwabara cerró la puerta ruborizado y la abrió minutos después vestido.

- Lo mejor será ir al lugar donde la secuestraron. – Dijo Kuwabara cerrando.

- No esta lejos. Vamos. – Salió corriendo Yusuke.


	7. ¿Me invade la locura?

Capitulo 7: ¿Me invade la locura?

Kuwabara, Yusuke y Botan fueron al lugar del secuestro. Kuwabara que llevaba ventaja, llegó primeo, paro en seco al lado del río y se puso a pensar.

Parecía esforzarse mucho, como si de un momento a otro le fuera a salir humo de la cabeza.

- Mmmm…

- ¿Los encuentras ya? – Dijo Yusuke impaciente.

- ¡Un poco de paciencia que no es tan fácil!

Kuwabara se sorprendió, parecía nervioso.

- ¿¡Que ocurre! – Preguntó Botan.

- Que no los encuentro…

Yusuke le dio un puñetazo a Kuwabara.

- ¿Deja de hacer el tonto y concéntrate!

Hiei se quedó unos instantes en silencio, no sabia como reaccionar a tal pregunta. ¿A que venia eso? Esa pregunta le desconcertó.

Kurama también estaba algo confuso.

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo… - Dijo por fin Hiei.

- Nada, olvídalo…

No se muy bien por que pregunté aquello, y en un momento como este, pero… Me salio solo, mi mente soltó esas palabras.

Hiei seguía algo extrañado, dejó de mirarme, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a Kurama.

- ¡Kurama lárgate!

- No sin ella.

- No quiero tener que luchar contra ti, no te lo repetiré. ¡Fuera!

- Hiei, así no solucionaras nada. – Intervine.

Los dos me miraron al instante. Noté el cambio en la mirada de Hiei al referirse a mí.

- Una vez este en libertad los del mundo espiritual podrán ir a por ti igual. – Continué

- La verdad es que dudo mucho que el mundo espiritual rompiera un trato así como así. – Respondió Kurama.

- ¡Kurama no ayudas! – Dije en un tono para nada serio.

Los dos nos pusimos a reír. ¿Reír? ¿En un momento como este? La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Es una situación algo extraña. No siento peligro, estoy bastante tranquila… Tal vez este loca.

- Dejad de reír, ¿¡no comprendéis la situación!

- La verdad es que tengo el presentimiento de que esto acabará bien. – Dije con total normalidad.

- ¿Bien? Ya estoy harto, ¡silencio!

- No noto su energía… Lo siento mucho, pero me es imposible…

- Tranquilo Kuwabara pero ¿Ahora que hacemos Botan?

- La verdad es que me temía que pasara… Es capaz de disimular su fuerza…

- ¿Disimular? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Veras, ahora mismo no tiene toda la fuerza que podría llegar a tener. Y si no usa el ojo infernal es capaz de distribuir su fuerza por el espacio, con lo cual, al no acumularse en un punto no se puede detectar.

Yusuke y Kuwabara pusieron cara de extrañados.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido?

- Nada de nada. – Soltaron los dos a la vez.

Botan se sentó en el suelo algo desesperada.

- Que nos será imposible encontrarlo intentado captar la energía.

- ¡Nada es imposible para Kazuma Kuwabara el gran detector de energías! ¡El salvador de todas las chicas!

- Ya estamos otra vez… - Dijeron Yusuke y Botan al unísono.

Kuwabara se cruzó de piernas y se sentó en el suelo, cogió su barbilla con la mano derecha y se concentró en captar a Hiei.

Kuwabara era algo estúpido e infantil, pero cuando había que ponerse serio lo hacia. Si era un tema importante, se centraba. Lo olvidaba todo y solo pensaba en ayudar lo máximo posible.

Lara no podía dejar de dar vueltas. Estaba en el parque de siempre, la gente que pasaba la miraban extrañados, pero a ella eso le daba igual. Había mentido, se sentía mal por eso, pero estaba claro que eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

- ¿Un secuestro? ¿Un secuestro?

No paraba de repetírselo una y otra vez. A ver si así era capaz de creérselo. No comprendía por que había ocurrido.

- Yusuke, Botan, daos prisa…

Lara querría a ver ido con ellos, pero… No tiene esos "poderes" como ella los solía llamar. Hubiera sido una molestia. Aunque deseaba ayudar.

- Kurama lárgate de una vez. Me estoy cansando.

Hiei saco su espada y amenazó a Kurama. Él dio un paso atrás pero no parecía tener intención de irse.

Su cara mostraba algo más de preocupación que antes. ¿Dudaba que Hiei le pudiera atacar de verdad? La verdad es que parecían conocerse bastante bien. Hiei era bastante agresivo, pero… ¿le haría daño a un "amigo"?

Si es que lo eran.

- Kurama vete. No quiero que pelees por mi culpa. Además parece que os lleváis bastante bien. – Dije al ver tal escena.

- Pero Neus…

- Tranquilo, estoy segura de que estaré bien. – Sonreí.


	8. Las miradas se cruzan

Capitulo 8: Las miradas se cruzan.

Kurama se fue. Pero antes se acercó a mi y me dijo que iba a ver a alguien y me guiño un ojo. _"Alguien importante para ti" _me dijo, después se puso algo más serio y por último me dijo _"Si en algún momento corrieras peligró, vendré enseguida a buscarte, no lo dudes."_ Esas palabras me dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios que me correspondió justo antes de irse.

¿Por qué Kurama era tan amable conmigo? ¿Tan de repente? ¿Se siente culpable por que es su amigo el que me está haciendo esto?

- ¿Y esa confianza? ¿Crees que no seré capaza de…

- No. – Interrumpí. – Hiei no conozco los motivos por los cuales haces esto, los motivos de por que quieres ir al mundo infernal, ni que tienes que hacer allí, pero de una cosa estoy segura. Estas cansado de todo esto, de siempre lo mismo. De tener que aparentar ser fuerte para que los demás no te devoren.

- ¿Y solo por eso que crees – remarcó esta última palabra. – que no seré capaz de… "Hacerte daño" – Dijo en tono de burla.

- Sí, creo que soy como Kurama.

Me miró extrañado.

- De las pocas personas que son capaces de comprenderte, de ver mas allá de esos oscuros ojos rojos…

Se acerco a mí, parecía algo desesperado, no quería oír eso. Lo noté. Sus ojos mostraban irritabilidad, odio, furia, pero a la vez, alegría. Una pequeña pizca de alegría que muy pocos eran capaz de sentir.

Parecía que quería insultarme o gritarme, pero no le salían las palabras.

- Además. – Continué y me miro a los ojos. – Confió en ti.

Esas palabras le hicieron alejarse, darme la espalda, subió encima de unas cajas y se sentó. Cerró los ojos, sentí que su odio había… ¿Desaparecido?

- Te odio. No voy a soltarte así que estate tranquilita.

Lo dijo en tono enfadado, pero vi su una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Kuwabara cuanto tiempo piensas estar así? – Dijo Yusuke impaciente.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Los he encontrado!

- Pues en marcha. – Dijo Yusuke levantándose del suelo.

- Sí, vamos yo informaré a Koenma por el camino. – Dijo Botan sonriendo.

Los tres partieron de inmediato, guiados por el instinto de Kuwabara que iba haciéndose el héroe.

- ¡Neus ya vamos de camino, no temas Kuwabara el grande te salvará!

"_Pensamientos de Hiei…"_

Maldita niña… ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño? Empiezo a pensar que tiene razón. Contra mas estoy con ella menos creo que pueda hacerle. Ya no sé si seria capaz de tocarla.

Me mira a los ojos y es como si me absorbiera la rabia, mi odio desaparece.

Esa sensación mi irrita. Me desconcentra, me invade y comienza a devorarme. Por eso tengo que alejarme, no soy capaz de seguir mirándola. Me vacía la mente y me hace recordar…

- Bueno ¿cuando vas a soltarme? – Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estas loca? No voy a soltarte. – La miré sin moverme.

- Oh, venga… Estoy entumecida, por lo menos desátame.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota?

- Pero si estoy empezando, ya lo sabes, lo único que se hacer es disparar con el arma. Quítamela, la guardo en un cinturón debajo de la falda atada a las mallas del uniforme.

No me moví, es mas dejé de mirarla.

- Sigues sin creerme eh…

No se muy bien porque pero salté y me acerque a ella lentamente. Saque mi espada y le apunté. Ni si quiera se movió, solo mi miro, me miró a los ojos, como siempre hace, yo también la miré esta vez. Su mirada era algo diferente a antes. Era una mirada… muy dulce.

- Minamino, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer y he venido a ver si estabas.

- ¿Estaba?

- Estabais claro, Neus y tú.

Lara se sonrojó un poco.

- Neus no ha venido al final… ¿No la habrás visto?

- Eh, no, no. No se nada. ¿Estas preocupada?

- No, no, Le habrá surgido algo…O se le habrá olvidado, como siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes.

Kurama sonrió.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que estará bien, te lo prometo.

Kurama abrazó a Lara. Eso la tranquilizo mucho a la vez que le hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Así te tranquilizas un poco.

- Claro, me parece genial Minamino.

A Lara le extrañaba un poco esa situación,

_¿Por qué Minamino se preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso sabía que Neus estaba secuestrada? Pero ella me dijo que Minamino no tenía nada que ver con el tema de los poderes…_

Esos pensamientos le hicieron ignorar a Minamino.

- ¿Lara? ¿Lara?

- Ah, perdona. – Se ruborizó.

- Como se nota que eres amiga de Neus. – Río Kurama. – Te preguntaba que a donde querías ir.

- Conozco una cafetería muy buena, ¿te apetece?

- Claro, guíame. – Sonrío Kurama cogiendo de la mano a Lara.

- ¡Ya estamos llegando! ¡Es ahí! – Dijo Kuwabara señalando un almacén cerca del puerto.

- ¿Ahí dentro, seguro no? Pues deprisa hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

- ¡Neus ya estoy aquí no sufras más!

Botan, Yusuke y Kuwabara se dirigían donde Kuwabara sintió a Hiei. ¿Será ese el lugar correcto?


	9. ¿Termina o empieza?

Capitulo 9: ¿Termina o empieza?

- ¡Hiei sal de donde estés! – Gritó Yusuke entrando en el almacén.

- ¡No grites! ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!

- ¿Neus? ¿Y Hiei? – Dijo Botan al verme.

- ¿Pero tu no eres la chica que estaba en apuros y Kazuma tenía que salvar?

- ¿Chica en apuros? ¿Salvar? – Reí. – No, no estado en ningún momento en peligro, Hiei me ha soltado.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijeron los tres a al vez.

"_En una simple cafetería…" _

- Está delicioso este té.

- Me alegro que te guste Minamino, es mi cafetería preferida. – Sonrío Lara.

- Veo que ya estas mas alegre.

- Sí, pero sigo algo preocupada.

- Tranquila, cambiemos de tema así te olvidas un tiempo.

- Claro. ¿Y tu que…?

Kurama se percató de algo ahí fuera. En un árbol, mejor dicho, en una de sus ramas.

- Oye, perdóname de verdad, pero es que tengo que irme. Es muy urgente. Te prometo que cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo. Toma dinero para pagar el té.

- Oh, tranquilo, y no hace falta que…

A Lara no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase que Kurama ya se había ido. Estaba un poco harta de que todo el mundo tuviera temas mas importantes que hacer, y nadie le explicaba nada. Pagó y se fue al parque a escuchar música.

"_Bajo un árbol…" _

- La has soltado, ¿eh?

- Era muy pesada. ¿Quieres algo Kurama? – Dijo intentado imitar un tono de odio que no le salió.

- Pensaba que querías volver al mundo infernal fuese como fuese.

- Tsss…

Hiei estaba sobre una rama de uno de los árboles del pequeño bosque que hay en el parque. Ni si quiera bajo para hablar con Kurama que estaba en el pie del árbol. Siguió apoyado en la corteza, con los ojos cerrados.

- Pues iré a verla. Espero que le pidas perdón. – Rió Kurama.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Yo?

- Vive ahí enfrente, en esa casa. – Dijo Kurama señalándola. – Su ventana es la de arriba, la que da al parque. Por si te quieres pasar. – Rió Kurama mientras se iba.

Hiei abrió los ojos y la miró. Se acercó un poco saltando entre los árboles. Se quedo un rato pensativo antes de desaparecer a gran velocidad.

- Bueno es que fue una situación algo extraña. Hiei en el fondo… no es malo. – Reí.

- Así que llegamos tarde. – Dijo Yusuke colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – Pues vámonos no hacemos nada aquí.

- Mina… Kurama, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Kurama? ¿El zorro? – Le buscó Botan.

- ¿Como sabias que estaba aquí? – Dijo dejándose ver.

- Lo… sentí. – Reí. – Creo que tienes que darme una explicación.

- ¡Y a mi! ¡Por que has ayudado a Neus! – Exigió Botan.

Kurama nos lo contó el por que de sus poderes. Y cuales eran, me sorprendió muchísimo, la verdad es que todos los que tenían estos "poderes" tenían historias extraordinarias. Todos… menos yo.

También hablamos sobre Kuwabara, al que yo no conocía, él no tenía un pasado sorprendente pero entraba dentro del de Yusuke.

- ¿Qué eres un demonio zorro? – Me sorprendió.

- Si, me escondí en el cuerpo de una mujer por que me perseguía un cazador. Y des de entonces soy Shuichi Minamino, su hijo.

- ¿Y por que has ayudado a Neus? – Se intereso Botan.

- ¿Por qué resulta tan extraño? – Pregunté.

- Kurama robó unos objetos muy valiosos en el mundo espiritual. No tiene importancia el uso o el nombre correcto. Es mas uno de sus compañeros era Hiei. Fue la primera misión de Yusuke, capturarlos.

- ¿Cómo? – No sabia que decir. - ¿Eres malvado?

- No, Kurama la quería para salvar a su madre, que estaba enferma, la quería curar incluso a cambio de su vida. – Explicó Yusuke.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste eso Yusuke? – Dijo Botan enfadada.

- No le vi importancia. En realidad Hiei y el otro si eran malvados.

- Hiei no es malvado.

Yusuke y Botan me miraron extraño, algo como incomprensión, despreció y curiosidad.

- No me ha hecho nada, y me ha soltado. Esos son pruebas evidentes. Pero yo, lo notó. Se que no es malvado.

Terminamos las explicaciones y nos volvimos. Pero yo antes de nada debía ver a alguien.

Lara estaba sentada frente al lago del parque, con los cascos puestos, escuchando sus canciones preferidas.

- Siento el retraso. – Dije quitándole los cascos.

- ¡Neus, estas bien!

Lara me abrazó, a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Yo correspondí ambas cosas. Estaba feliz de volver a verla.

- Me parece que tienes algo que explicarme. – Dijo mirando detrás mío.

- Claro, pero antes… ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a cenar todos y lo hablamos. – Sonreí.

Detrás mío estaban Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara y Kurama. Fuimos con ellos y les conté mi idea. A todos les pareció bien así que fuimos a un buen restaurante.

Allí le explique todo a Lara. Lo entendió todo muy bien, pero creo que le prestaba más atención a Kurama que a mí.

Kurama me apartó del grupo un instante con la excusa de ir a pedir unos postres. Me explicó por que vino a buscarme. Que vio a Hiei, y su "gran idea" para que Hiei me pidiera perdón.

- ¿Qué le has dicho donde vivo? – Me sonrojé, me enfade y sonreí a la vez. – Bueno que mas da seguro que no viene…

- Quien sabe… - Dijo antes de volver a la mesa.

Des de ahí vi a Lara mirándonos. Se la veía un poco celosa, me reí yo sola y la gente me rió extrañada pero me dio igual, yo era feliz.

Después de cenar volví a mi casa y nada mas entrar por la puerta me encontré a mi madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué? – Me extrañe.

- ¿No dormías en casa de Lara?

- Si, si, - Disimulé. – Pero al final no. Voy a ducharme, ya he cenado. – Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Seguía sin saber improvisar así que me fui rápidamente antes de que volviera a preguntar.

Después de la ducha me dejé caer sobre la cama. Había estado un día agotador.

- Y eso que me pasado el día sentada atada de manos y pies. – Solté una pequeña risa.

Tuve una sensación extraña, abrí los ojos rápidamente y miré hacia la ventana. Me levanté y me apoyé en el marco. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara.

- Hiei así que has venido…


	10. Rompe las barreras del orgullo

Capitulo 10: Rompe las barreras del orgullo.

- Despierta enana que te están esperando.

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible.

Ya ha pasado más de una semana des de lo del secuestro ahora sigo haciendo lo mismo que antes, clases, éntrenos, he vuelto a mi "normalidad". No me puedo creer lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo.

Cogí una tostada y salí por la puerta.

- ¡Siempre tenemos que correr por tu culpa, un día llegaremos tarde!

- Lo siento Lara. – Dije con una sonrisa. – Buenos días Kurama.

Empezamos nuestro camino hacia la escuela pero yo me paré en una calle.

- A ver si esta… - Dije mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Que buscas? – Me preguntó Kurama.

- Al Señor Bigotes. – Le contesté.

- ¿Quién?

- Es un gato que vive por aquí. – Explicó Lara.

- ¿No será ese? – Señalo Kurama.

- ¡Si! – Dije yendo a buscarle.

- ¡Neus que llegaremos tarde! – Dijo Lara, pero no le presté atención. – Nunca me escucha…

Las primeras clases fueron como siempre, excepto la clase de química. Tuvimos que hacer grupos y yo obligué a Lara a ir con Kurama. Lara y yo siempre vamos juntas pero pensé que le haría más ilusión ir con Kurama.

Yo se lo pedí a Joan, últimamente nos distanciamos un poco, desde que voy con Kurama, pero Joan y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y él es una persona que esta siempre ahí.

A la hora del descanso que unos usan para jugar algún partido y otros comen, dejé a Lara con Kurama y me fui al tejado, tenía una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable.

La verdad es que me gustaba ese sitió.

- Algo en común con Yusuke. – Me dije para mí, al tiempo que me reí de ello.

Termine de subir las escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta la miré un segundo.

- Sabía que estabas aquí. – Dije mientras cerraba la puerta. - ¿Ha que has venido Hiei? ¿Has notado algo extraño?

Estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado en el suelo. Tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Ni me miró. No se si me ignoro o no me escucho, así que me senté a su lado.

- ¿Hiei?

- Kurama me dijo que te pidiera perdón. – Soltó ignorando mis peguntas.

- Pero… No hace falta además ya ha pasado más de una semana.

- Tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se quedó en silenció mirando hacia delante, cuando de pronto mi miró y me lo dijo.

- Lo siento.

Me miró un instante a los ojos a la vez que oía esas palabras. Cuando las terminó miró hacia otro lado.

Yo solo sonreí, no sabia que decir, no me esperaba que me lo digiera, y menos después de todo este tiempo sin saber de él. Además Kurama me dijo que era muy orgulloso y que por eso no había venido.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando notamos una energía espiritual increíble.

- Tengo que irme. – Dijo y desapareció con el viento.

Todavía no me acostumbro a que se vaya así, sin más.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Cuando casi las terminaba vi a Kurama.

- ¡Neus! ¿Lo has notado?

- Si… ¿Qué es?

- Mejor dicho, ¿Quién?

Nos miramos intentando encontrar una respuesta el uno en el otro y sin solución alguna.

- Chicos, que ya ha sonado el timbre. Tenemos que volver a clase. – Nos gritó Lara.

- ¡Si ya vamos! – Respondimos los dos.

Terminamos las clases, yo casi no presté atención. ¿Qué fue eso? Al terminar le dije a Lara que me iría sola a casa, que se fuera ella con Kurama. No sabia muy bien porqué tenia prisa, algo me lo decía.

Al llegar me sorprendió quien me estaba esperando. Estaba en la pared, antes de llegar a mi puerta.

- Ya era hora, estaba apunto de irme. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yusuke? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

- Me lo dijo Botan, pero eso no es lo importante, supongo que lo habrás notado, ¿no?

Supuse que se refería a esa gran cantidad de energía rodeada de maldad y asentí.

- Pues tenemos una misión. – Dijo acercándose a mí.


	11. Huele a rosas

Capitulo 11: Huele a rosas.

- Mañana, aprovechando que es sábado iremos a casa de Genkai y nos lo explicará todo.

- De acuerdo.

- A las seis de la tarde, no te olvides. – Dijo ya yéndose, pero antes de irse se giró y me miró. – Por cierto, te habrás entrenado, habrá que luchar.

- Pues claro, estoy segura que he ido más que tu.

- Por qué a mi no me hace falta. – Sonrió.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Le sonreí abriendo la puerta.

- Una cosa más. Botan me ha dicho que lo mejor seria que Kurama y Hiei nos ayudarán, así que si puedes avisarles.

Le dije que si, por supuesto. A Kurama le podía llamar, pero a Hiei… Quizá Kurama sepa donde esta… Eso me entristeció un poco y no se por qué.

Entre en mi casa y saludé a mi familia, comí un poco y me fui a hacer deberes de las clases.

Me apoyé aburrida en la mesa justo después de terminar. Me dirigí a la ventana y me quedé mirando el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo a pesar de ser temprano. Detrás de las nubes el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo. Unos ojos me pasaron por la mente.

- ¿Y ahora por que se me aparece Hiei?

Cogí una chaqueta y bajé las escaleras.

- Mamá me voy, vendré sobre la hora de cenar. – Le dije sin ganas, y salí por la puerta.

La verdad es que no sabía si estaría en casa. Iba despacio, había poca gente en la calle. Iba escuchando música a pesar de que el camino era corto, ya que la casa de Kurama no estaba demasiado lejos.

No tuve ni que mirar el número, reconocí su casa enseguida. Estaba llena de rosas. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió su madre.

- Perdone, ¿esta Ku… digo Minamino? Soy una amiga de su clase. - Casi se me escapa, pensé.

- Si esta arriba, pasa.

- Shuichi ha venido una amiga baja. – Le dijo asomándose por las escaleras.

Me invitó a sentarme y me ofreció un té. Acepté. Cuando volvió me preguntó algo que casi me hizo tirar el té.

- ¿Eres la novia de Shuichi?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Solo soy una amiga.

- Puedes contármelo.

- Le juro que no señora.

En ese momento bajó Kurama.

- ¿Neus que haces aquí? Sube.

- Muy bueno el té señora.

Me despedí de la madre de Kurama y subí con él. Su habitación olía a rosas. Me senté en su cama y el lo hizo a mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te dijo algo mi madre?

- Si bueno no… No es nada, solo que tu madre me soltó que si estábamos juntos y me sorprendió un poco. – Le dije mirando hacia el suelo.

- Bueno si quieres lo probamos. – Dijo levantándome la cara y apartándome el pelo.

Intentó hacerse el serio pero no pudo y se le escapó una risa.

- Déjate de bromas, que no he venido a ver como estabas.

- Cierto. ¿Ha que has venido?

- Yusuke me ha dicho que Hiei y tu tendrías que ayudarnos con una misión.

- Ha si Koenma me lo había comentado.

Koenma era el príncipe del mundo espiritual, gobernaba cuando su padre no estaba, a simple vista parece un crío y cuando lo conoces también, pero es muy buena persona. Lo conocí cuando Hiei me secuestro, vino y me pidió disculpas por él.

Se fue cuando le pregunté porque me eligió a mi para detective espiritual. Me dijo que era porque tenía la energía espiritual más desarrollada que los demás y se fue. Es lo mismo que me dijo Botan, yo lo que quería saber es por que yo las tengo más desarrolladas, pero no le di importancia.

- Yo os ayudaré, pero Hiei… Lo mejor será que se lo preguntes tu.

- ¿Yo?


	12. ¿Hiei un perro?

Capitulo 12: ¿Hiei un perro?

- Sí. – Río. – Estoy seguro que a ti te hará caso.

Me sonrojé un poco pero en el fondo creo que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo a pesar de su orgullo me pidió perdón.

- Pero no si como encontrarlo.

- Yo se que suele estar por el bosque que hay al norte. Tu mejor que nadie sabrá encontrarlo. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Está bien.- Me giré y vi el reloj. - ¡Que tarde! Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Me fui a mi casa, rápido pero sin llegar a correr. Ha Hiei ya le avisaría mañana antes de ir a ver a Genkai.

Llegué justo cuando mi madre ponía la mesa.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo mi madre dejando el último plato en la mesa.

- Fui a preguntar unos ejercicios de matemáticas que no me salían. ¿Qué hay de cena? – Dije cambiando de tema.

No me gusta mentirles pero supongo que no puedo contárselo. Me tomarían por loca o me prohibirían hacerlo.

Después de cenar me fui a la ducha y justo cuando salía sonó el teléfono.

- ¡Enana es Lara, cógelo! – Gritó mi hermano des de la otra habitación.

- ¿Si? Dime. – Dije descolgando el teléfono.

- Neus, ¿quieres que quedemos mañana?

- Esta bien, pero para comer, tengo varias cosas por hacer.

- Vale, mañana me cuentas. Adiós.

Me despedí y colgué mañana tenia que ir a buscar a Hiei y por la tarde con Genkai…

- Menudo día… - Me dije antes de tirarme a la cama y quedarme completamente dormida.

Me levanté sobre las nueve para ir a buscar a Hiei. Desayuné, me vestí y me dirigí al bosque que me dijo Kurama.

Esta algo lejos y tarde un poco. Antes de entrar en el bosque miré el reloj. Las diez y veintiocho. Me adentré entre los árboles sn saber muy bien por donde ir. Tenía la impresión que "olía" a Hiei por todos lados. ¿Olía? Me sentí como un perro.

- ¿Hiei? Si estas ven, por favor… ¡Hiei!

- Neus, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es Hiei?

- Joan, que sorpresa… es, es… ¡Un perro! Sí eso, el perro de mi vecina, que lo ha perdido.

¿Un perro? Me quise reír al imaginar a Hiei de perro pero tuve que aguantarme.

- ¿Coco y tu no habréis visto… algo extraño?

Coco es el perro de Joan, lo conozco de haber ido con Joan a algún paseo. Es muy bonito, y muy bueno.

- Pues no, pero si quieres te ayudó a buscarlo.

- No, no hace falta. – Dije nerviosa.

- ¡Que si! – Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y echando a correr.

"_Sobre algún árbol del bosque" _

- ¿Un perro? ¿Yo? Tsee… - Dije al tiempo que me alejaba de esos dos.

No me apetecía seguir viendo como corrían cogidos de la mano y me alejé.

¿Eso me molestó? ¿O fue el hecho de no haber podido hablar con Neus?

Pero por que me molestaban esas tonterías… Me estoy volviendo idiota.

Me esperé para ver si ese chico se iba, pero Neus termino de hablar por teléfono, lo colgó, y se fueron del bosque.

Me acerqué antes de que se fueran, vi los ojos azules de Neus, vi girar su pelo. Me miró. Creo que intentó soltarse de la mano de ese chico y venir hasta aquí. Pero le fue imposible.

- Me llaman un segundo Joan.

-¿Si?

- Neus soy Kurama, ¿has hablado con Hiei?

- No. ¿Lo has encontrado tu?

- ¿Yo? No…

- ¡Enserio! ¡Que buena noticia, genial!

- Ya lo han encontrado. – Le dije a Joan.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ya voy para allá, estaba con un amigo, que se a ofrecido a ayudarme a encontrar a tu perro.

- Vale. No te ha dejado verle y te has inventado una excusa, ¿no?

- Si, ya volvemos. Adiós.

- Otro día, nos vemos esta tarde, adiós.

- Bien pues si ya esta volvamos.

Estaba a punto de irme y lo sentí, me giré y lo vi, intenté ir pero Joan me cogió de la mano y me saco del bosque.

Me pidió que le acompañara a su casa, y como quedaba cerca de la cafetería donde había quedado con Lara acepté.

Estoy algo triste por no haber podido hablar con Hiei. Estube muy cerca.

Mientras iba hacia la cafetería me hice una pregunta varias veces.

- ¿Había estado todo el rato mirándonos? ¿Y no lo sentí?


	13. Tetsu el demonio científico

Capitulo 13: Tetsu el demonio científico.

- Llegas tarde. – Me dijo Lara nada más entrar.

- Es que me encontrado con Joan y me a distraído.

- Te pedido un chocolate.

- ¡Gracias!

Estuvimos hablando un rato, le conté lo de la misión y se preocupo un poco a la vez que se puso algo celosa al saber que iría con Kurama.

- Pues ayer estuve en su casa, sobre su cama y solos. – Le dije para molestarla.

Me encanta la cara que ponía.

- Es que es tan obvio que te gusta. – Reí.

- ¡Pero que dices!

- Lara…

- Bueno un poco quizás… Pero tu estas algo obsesionada con ese tal Hiei…

- ¿Qué?

- Des de que lo conociste estar rarísima, y deberías verte la cara cuando hablas de él.

Le había contado lo de esta mañana, y cuando vino a pedirme perdón. La verdad es que últimamente hablaba bastante de él, pero es que es tan… extraño.

- Es que… Tengo una sensación rara cuando estoy cerca de él, pero no se que es…

- ¿Tu que tienes empatía y notas cualquier sentimiento?

- Sí, estoy extraña a su lado, pero no es una sensación desagradable. Me gustaría ayudarle, se que es buena persona.

Terminamos de comer, nos despedimos y yo me fui directa al templo de Genkai.

Kurama ya estaba ahí pero Yusuke no como era de esperar… Mientras esperábamos les conté la situación de Hiei y les dije que lo buscaría mañana.

Después de un rato llegó Botan con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- ¡Hola! – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Sentaos. – Empezó a hablar Genkai y comenzó a explicar junto con Botan. – Se realizará dentro de una semana aprovecharemos que tenéis fiesta en el colegio.

- Se trata de Tetsu un demonio que teníamos encerrado y hace poco se escapó. – Siguió Botan.

- ¿Y que hace? – Preguntó Kuwabara.

- Experimenta con humanos y luego los controla a su antojo.

- ¡Convierte a los humanos en demonios de juguete para sus propios fines! – Se indigno Botan.

- Creemos que se encuentra en unas ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. – Dijo Genkai.

- ¿Qué estrategia hacemos? – Dijo Kurama tan prudente como siempre.

- ¡Entrar y matarlos a todos! – Soltó Yusuke.

- Si haces eso acabaras muerto Yusuke. – Dijo Genkai levantándose y caminado hacia la ventana.

- Lo mejor será que primero busquéis donde tiene a los humanos con los que experimenta y los liberéis.

- Con sigilo Yusuke. – Terminó la explicación Genkai girándose hacia él.

- Si, si… Contestó tumbándose en el suelo.

- Podríamos dividirnos. – Intervine.

- Buena idea. – Me contestó Kurama.

- ¿Todo claro? – Dijo Botan y todos asentimos. – Pues ya podéis iros.

Botan se quedó con Genkai y nosotros cuatro nos fuimos.

- Somos cuatro Yusuke y yo iremos a por Tetsu y Neus y Kurama a por los humanos.

- No, seremos cinco.

- ¿Cinco? – Preguntó Yusuke.

- Y Hiei. – Dije sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- ¿Vendrá ese idiota? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho? – Soltó Kuwabara.

- Son órdenes de Koenma. – Explicó Kurama.

- Y se lo diré yo. Y ese "idiota" es más útil que tu.

No se muy bien por que me molestó oir esas palabras. Me adelanté un poco, los chicos se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo Hiei me secuestro.

Nos fuimos despidiendo al llegar a nuestras respectivas casas. Kurama fue el último.

- Convence a Hiei eh,. – Dijo antes di irse y dejarme sola.

Yo llegué a casa e hice lo de siempre. Me tumbé en la cama y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

"_En la cabeza de Hiei" _

- No se si volver… Ya he ido antes y no estaba… Pero quiero hacerlo…

Llegué y la vi sobre la cama. O no lo encuentro o esta dormida… Me senté sobre el marco de su ventana. No sabia que hacer. Decidí entrar y comprobar que dormía.

Salté a la habitación y me acerqué a ella. Estaba totalmente dormida, Me la quede mirando cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Me paralizó, un segundo después intente irme pero algo me lo impidió.


	14. Más allá de las palabras

Capitulo 14: Más allá de las palabras.

- ¿Hiei? – Dije cogiéndole de la mano. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por que te vi en el bosque y quería saber que por que me buscabas…

No me miró, creo que estaba algo avergonzado. Yo también, ¿cuándo tiempo llevaba ahí?

El móvil dejo de sonar. Que vuelvan a llamar, pensé.

Hiei giró la cara y miró nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Lo siento. – Dije soltándole.

- ¿Que querías? – Dijo a la vez que ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ko… Koenma quería que nos ayudaras a vencer a un demonio que esta experimentando con humanos…

- ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

Me quede en blanco, no ganaba nada pero… Hiei no es de las personas que ayudan sin más por lo que parece. O al menos eso aparenta, esa apariencia de que nada le importa, de persona fuerte que oculta dolor.

- Tal vez te perdonen algunos crímenes. – Dije improvisando, creo que estoy empezando a aprender.

- ¿Tal vez? – Dijo mirándome.

- Está bien, hablaré con Koenma para que los perdone, te lo prometo.

No me puedo creer que fuera a ayudar al criminal que me secuestro. Sobre otros ojos parecería una locura pero yo quería hacerlo.

- Empieza a sonar más interesante. – Se le dibujo una sonrisa.

- Dentro de una semana en las ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Me alegró de que nos ayudes. – Dije y me miró.

- Y yo.

Esa fue la última palabra que oí de sus labios porqué alguien abrió la puerta y Hiei desapareció con el viento.

- ¿Con quien hablas enana?

- ¿Yo? Con… con Poncho claro… ¿Con quien iba a hablar?

Poncho es mi conejo blanco, que me miró cos sus ojos azules y cara de inocente.

Mi hermano se fue pero Hiei no volvió.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que desaparecer de esa forma? – Suspiré.

La forma con la que dijo esas últimas palabras no es la misma con la que aceptó el trato. La manera como movió sus labios al pronunciar cada letra.

- Quizás son tonterías mías…

Los días siguientes fueron algo aburridos, clases y algún examen, que aprobé claro. Excepto cuando llegó el miércoles.

- Neus, Genkai quiere que vayas al templo esta tarde. – Me llamó Kurama al medio día.

- De acuerdo. – Dije. - ¿Pero por que hoy?

- Yusuke y yo ya hemos ido. ¿Tenias algo que hacer?

- Sí, así que ves a casa de Lara y dile que yo no puedo ir.

- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer… Bueno esta bien… Pero que sepas que iba a ver a Hiei.

- ¿A Hiei? Bueno no quiero molestarte ahora la llamo.

- Te tiene obsesionada. – Dijo riendo.

- ¡Otro igual, que no! Adiós. – Dije colgando.

Me puse mi ropa de… "trabajo", reí. Ropa cómoda para poder luchar sin ningún problema.

Una falda con volante a cuadros roja con mallas de color negro que no me sobrepasaban las rodillas. Una camiseta de manga larga con detalles de estrella negros agarrada por la cintura con un lazo no demasiado largo.

Para terminar cogí unas botas cómodas con detalles rojos y de fondo blanco.

Llamé a Lara y se lo expliqué. Lo entendió sin ningún problema. Supongo que por eso es mi mejor amiga.

Mis padres no estaban pero mi hermano entraba por la puerta justo cuando yo iba a salir.

- ¿Donde vas?

- He quedado, adiós. – Dije cerrando la puerta.

Mi hermano suele preguntarme mucho para molestarme y si tengo que darle demasiadas explicaciones acabaré por decir alguna tontería

Me dirigí al templo de Genkai intentando no cruzarme con nadie. Me fue bastante bien porque solo me crucé con algún compañero de clase que solo me saludo.

Observé el templo desde las escaleras y comencé a subir.

- Hola Genkai, ¿quería verme?

- Si, sígueme. – Lo hice. – Te enseñaré una nueva técnica. Creo que tienes el nivel suficiente.

Esta vez no fuimos hacia el bosque nos quedamos cerca del templo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que podrías llegar a transformar el arma?

Yo solo asentí mientras la observaba.

- Pues lo que te voy a enseñar es algo parecido. Simple pero muy útil.


	15. Dos manos ¿Una pistola?

Capitulo 15: Dos manos ¿Una pistola?

"_Habla Kurama"_

- Hola Hiei.

- ¿Que haces aquí Kurama?

- He venido a entrenar un poco y a ver que tal estabas.

- Tss.. – Ni si quiera abrió los ojos. Estaba encima de un árbol como siempre.

- Vas a ayudarnos, ¿no?

- Me reducen la condena.

- No tienes que justificarte, pero sabes que ira Neus… - Me interrumpió.

- ¿Kurama que quieres? – Dijo a la vez que bajaba del árbol?

- Yo nada…

- Si no quieres nada entrena y no molestes. – Dijo antes de irse.

Estaba algo extraño, no es el mismo que antes. Tiene razón Neus no parece tal malvado como antes. ¿Puede ser que gracias a la herencia que lleva Neus en la sangre lo aya cambiado?

Bien saca el arma, no hace falta que apuntes. Quiero que concentres tu poder en tus manos. Tienes que multiplicar el arma.

- ¿Multiplicar el arma?

- Sí, sacar otra para que me entiendas

No se muy bien como quiere que haga eso, pero lo intentaré. Cogí el arma con las dos manos como de costumbre y cerré los ojos. Concentré toda mi fuerza en mis manos, visualicé otra pistola.

- No puedo…

- Déjame te lo mostraré

Fue algo increíble, cogió el arma con la mano derecha, la lazó al aire haciéndola girar. La pistola comenzó a iluminarse. Era un resplandor casi cegador. Pero solo brillo unos instantes por que luego cayó y si, había dos pistolas.

- Esta es una de las formas más difíciles de transformarla, pero muy útil. Tú de momento no la tires.

Yo asentí y lo volví a intentar. No me salió, pero Genkai me dijo que no me rindiera. Así que lo intenté por tercera vez. Hice lo mismo que siempre, deseé hacerlo. Abrí los ojos y la pistola comenzaba a brillar vi como empezaba a dividirse. Cerré los ojos y algo me comenzó empujaba la mano izquierda, cuando los volví a abrir tenia dos pistolas.

- Muy bien. Ahora puedes irte o quedarte a practicar por el bosque.

- Voy a practicar, aun no se disparar dos pistolas a la vez tal vez vuelva mañana.

Me fui a entrenar pero antes vi susurrar algo a Genkai que no llegué a entender, aunque no le di demasiada importancia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya echo tan fácilmente? ¿Será cierto lo que dicen de ella?

"_Narra Botan"_

Llegué y vi a Neus irse así que me acerqué a Genkai.

- Koenma quiere saber como avanza.

- Creo que demasiado rápido. Tiene mucho potencial, espero que sepa aprovecharlo correctamente.

Terminé de entrenar de entrenar, ya estaba agotada, pero tendría que que volver mañana, todavía no dominaba las dos a la vez.

- No puedo más. – Dije de un suspiro y al mismo tiempo las pistolas se unieron otra vez.

Informé a Genkai y me fui a mi casa.

Al día siguiente solo poner un pie en la calle oí a alguien gritar. Me resultaba familia y fui corriendo.

- ¡Botan!

La vi en el suelo un par de personas la atacaban. Pero no eran personas normales, más bien parecían zombis. Aun así no podía matarles, les pegué un puñetazo para abrirme paso, cogí a Botan y salimos corriendo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡No son humanos! – Le dije mientras corríamos.

- Creo que son experimentos de Tetsu. ¡No puedes dispararles siguen siento humanos!

Salieron dos más cerrándonos el paso y giramos por una esquina. Conseguimos despistarles y nos dirigimos a un parque muy cerca de aquí.

- ¡Cada vez hay más tenéis que pararlo como sea!

- Si, esto no puede seguir así, ¡ya no llego a clase!

- Lo siento asido por mi culpa…

- Claro que no, la culpa es de Tetsu… - Dije cabreada.

Llegamos al parque, así Botan podía explicarme la situación con calma. Pero no imaginé que él también estaría ahí.

- ¿Yusuke que haces aquí?

- ¿Y vosotras? – Dijo algo preocupado.

- Iba hacia clase cuando oí a Botan que era atacada por humanos que han sido victimas de los experimentos de demonio.

- Cada vez hay más, tendréis que salir el sábado.

Yo acepté pero Yusuke no estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¡Ni hablar dijiste Lunes! Estoy harto de tener que dar mi vida por los demás. Eso me llevo hasta aquí.

- Pero Yusuke… - Dijo Botan nos atrajo algo.

Los tres giramos al mismo tiempo

- Esa fuerza no es como la que emiten los humanos victimas de experimentos


End file.
